The Days Go On
by ApplesCherriesandCoffee
Summary: Dedicated to Tammy. Happy 18th Birthday. *Dropped* Enjoy x


**He guys, this is for an amazing girl i met on tumblr she draws the most amazing Castle and Beckett drawings and her name is Tammy please go and follow her (tammycoccinella . tumblr . com) and what most of my fics are based on her drawings but today I wanted to give something to her that is completely my ideas :D I hope you guys enjoy and i am thinking of making this an on going story. Happy Birthday Tammy x**

_XXXXXX_

Castle woke to a loud thud coming from his kitchen, he glances his eyes over and saw the absence of the body that lay next to him a couple of hours before. He swings his legs off the bed, ignoring the protest, and stood to see the what the commotion is in the kitchen is. His Mother is still in the Hamptons and Alexis is at Paige's house for the next two nights, so it obviously was the missing women who was mean't to be in bed.

As he walks out of the bedroom and through his office he glances at the clock on the way through, 7:23am, he muttered to himself about the ridiculous time, well for him, he knows Kate still isn't quite use to sleep ins, he was considering turning around and heading back to bed, but that was until he heard Kate let out a whimper.

He walked through the threshold and saw Kate, one hand supporting her weight on the kitchen bench and the other holding her foot that was resting around the front of her knee, standing in an awkward position. As she observed her big toe she heard Castle approaching "i'm so sorry for waking you"  
She didn't even lift her eyes, how did she know he was there? His steps must of not been as quiet as he thought.  
"No, no, it's fine, it was time to get up- what did you do to your foot?"  
"I stubbed my toe"

It was a put on whine, that made Castle walk around the kitchen island and stand behind her. He threaded one arm around her back and the other under her thighs and lifted her up, bridal style. She let out a little yelp and small protests but gave in when he walked them to the bedroom. As they made their way through the office and into the bedroom, he lowered her down on the bed and examined her toe, nothing big, a little red but no blood, or bruising, yet. He lent down and put a gentle kiss on the tip of her toe, he heard a squeak escape her mouth before she could stop it. His eyes meet hers in a staring match neither want to loose, Castle opens his mouth, wanting to break the tension "Is Miss Katherine Beckett ticklish?"

With those words he walks the tips of his fingers over the top of her foot, slowly caressing the skin. She starts to giggle like a 6 six year old, her eyes lighting up, the green sparkling. She lets out laughs that warm his entire body. He drags his fingers up her calf then to the top of her thigh as he reaches her high thigh the laughs turns to moans and his tickling fingers turn to smooth caresses, his eyes meet hers in immediate want.

One of her hands reach up and grab the back of his neck, the other arm supporting herself on her elbow. As she drags Castle's lips closer to her, he moves higher up the bed settling between the vee of her legs. As there lips meet in a searing, hot, mesmerising kiss, she let the pain from her toe be forgotten and the pleasure building up heighten, there lips moved together in a delicate dance, and he pushes his tongue through her pink lips exploring her mouth, their tongues dancing together.

God she is never going to give this up, it's only been a couple of weeks since she showed up at his door drenched to the bone pleading for his forgiveness, but he has already taken note of everything, the way if he kisses the spot just under her jaw, or the way when he hold her hip and slowly caresses his thumb around the bone, or when his fingers trail down her stomach, getting lower, especially when they are in the position they are in now and he just moves-

Oh- just like that.

The clothing is quickly removed and, as he slowly moves his hips against hers, the moans are bouncing off the walls and the sighs are filing the room.

x

Castle feels a warm feeling over his face and squints his eyes open, the sunlight pours into the room and fills the space around him. He rolls over and sees Kate he places his palm on the curve of her body, the space between her hip and shoulder. Slowly slides his fingers and palm up and down, until she lets out a low huff "Mm, stop, sleeping" A low laugh escapes from his lips and he pulls his hand away, leans in a kisses her cheek bone "I'll go make us some breakfast"  
He gets out of bed, swinging his legs off and standing up on shaky legs. Pants, yes pants also probably a shirt, he walks around his room finding the discarded clothing, looks at the time 9.58am yeah still a couple of hours until Martha and Alexis should be back. He pulls his sweat pants on forgets about the shirt leaving it for her to wear, he loves seeing her in his clothes. He walks out of the room passing the office and into the living room, making his way to the kitchen. He pulls a couple of ingredients out of the cupboards and refrigerator deciding to make scrambled eggs, because sweet stuff like waffles and pancakes were her specialty when he made something sweet it ended up bad, Alexis and Martha love to remind him about the smorlette incident . As he added bacon and tomato to the egg mixture cooking it until perfection. He laid it out onto a mahogany tray with enough eggs for them both but only on one plate with two forks. He had two freshly brewed coffees and headed towards bedroom.

He walks through the threshold of his bedroom and see Kate sitting up against the headboard with the blankets held to her front. Her luminous smile lighting up the already sunlit room.  
"Hey, sorry I kinda' kicked you out of bed before"  
"Nah it's fine"  
He pauses thinking of his next sentence "We were up late last night"  
The smug and triumph shown and laced in his voice make her rolls her eyes. forgetting the remark she asks "What did you make?"  
The question and wonder gives him an idea.  
"Close your eyes"  
She arches her eyebrow first but then does what he says and slowly slips her eyelids shut "No peeking, okay?"  
She lets a little hum of affirmation. He sits on the bed resting the small breakfast table next to him, so he was close enough to her. Shuffling closer he lays his hand on her upper thigh which is covered with the white sheets. "Open your mouth"  
He eyebrows furrow, but again she does what he says, show opens her mouth just a little because she trusts him. He picks the fork up from the side of the plate, stabbing the scrambled eggs with the fork making sure to get some bacon and tomato as well, he cups his hand under the instrument and slowly guides it in her direction. He slips the utensil into her mouth and she closes her lips around the fork and pulls off, leaving the fork empty. Her eyes snap open and are startled by how close he is and the taste of the food. "Oh my God Castle this is amazing"  
He beams a smile, he didn't even know but he was actually quite nervous of what she would think of it. People usually did tell him if his cooking was terrible, example the smorlette.  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, seriously this is like the best scrambled eggs i've ever had, this is so not the last time you're cooking these, i'm going to be asking for these all the time"  
That made something in him spark, he was so happy.

They finished off their meals and finally got out of bed after trying to seductively feed each other which may have ended in some sort of tamed food fight.

_XXXXXX_

**Well that is it please tell me what you think i would love to hear from you and also tell me if you want me to keep going with the story :)**  
**byee xx**


End file.
